Amnesia
by PerfectIllusions
Summary: I do not own any rights to InuYasha, just trying my hand at writing about some of my favorites characters. Please leave reviews and enjoy what you read thank you.
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since Naraku's defeat. Kagome had finally finished high school and was now living with her friends in the Feudal Era. Every now and then there would be a cry for help and Inu Yasha and Miroku would aid the nearby towns and kill demons, and exorcise spirits. Sango stayed at home caring for her three children, precious gifts given to her by her husband. Her brother Kohaku, would travel back and forth with Kilala carrying on the role of demon slayer.

Everything seemed to be at peace now that the monster Naraku was vanquished and the shikon jewel was wished away. Now all that was on Kagome's mind was furthering her relationship with her half-breed friend, and the possibility of getting closer. Inu Yasha unfortunately never changed, he was still the same grumpy, offensive, bad mouthing hanyou. Even on those nights where it was just Kagome and Inu Yasha alone together, he never made his move. When Kagome dared make a move on him, he hid away in his tree, keeping to himself.

Kagome feared he was still in love with the long gone, Kikyou, the original priestess of the jewel shard., when talking to her friend Sango, all she could say was: "Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around."

As her friends insisted, she waited, but how long could Kagome wait? Throughout her wait, Kagome continued with her miko training, practicing the ways to use medicines and going to the villagers when they needed help. Kaede appreciated having the girl around, especially when she was getting on in her years as the head Miko. Having no such luck, Inu Yasha never courted Kagome as she hoped, much less show her any affection.

One day, in the middle of the spring season, Kaede received news that a water dragon demon was terrorizing the next village over and had asked Inu Yasha and Kagome for their help. They agreed quickly and Started their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Inu Yasha stopped at the great village gates, he could hear the villagers rushing around inside calling to their elder about the newcomers. Once the gates had been opened, Kagome and Inu Yasha had met with an Elderly man with a hunch in his back. "Ah-ha, you must be the ones Kaede spoke of. I am Yoshi, I lead this village."

"Keh, where's this so called dragon old man,you don't look like you are in any danger."

Inu Yasha grunted. Kagome whacked him in his arm.

"Be respectful Inu Yasha, They invited us here! I am sorry for his rudeness. My Name is Kagome, and he is Inu Yasha. Kaede spoke with us briefly about a water dragon, you were having trouble with." The old man smiled at Kagome's kindness and waved his hand for them to follow.

"Ah yes, please follow me. A demon has been coming to out village for some time now. He comes at sundown and demands that we sacrifice a pure maiden to him, otherwise he will call a tsunami to wipe away our precious village."

"Any reason why old man? How long has he been terrorizing your village?" Inu Yasha asked gruffly. Yoshi turned toward the Half-breed, wrinkled face paling.

"It's Going on six months now-"

"Six months and you are only calling for help now?!"Inu Yasha growled, Kagome couldn't help but show surprise on her face as the old man bowed under Inu Yasha's words.

"Well, you see... I had hoped that once we had given him a maiden he would leave us be. However it just made him hungry for more." The Old man sighed and stopped in front of what looked like an old shrine. "It used to only be once a month, but slowly it turned into once a night and now, he is asking for our elders, saying that the wisdom they hold with grant him immense powers."

"Why hasn't he eaten you old man? Don't you realized your village is going to be reduced to ghosts and decrepit houses?"

"He won't take me because I am the only one who understands him, the others run in fear and chose to fight him, but I try to negotiate for the sake of my village." Yoshi wiped his sweaty brow now nervous of the hanyou's gaze. Kagome bit her lip feeling sorry for the old man. "I called on you two because I have heard of your great deeds of killing the foul beast Naraku and hoped you would save my people. I have come up with a plan that may work, if you are willing to try..."

"What exactly do you suggest old man? Bait the bastard?" The old man let out a long sigh and nodded his head.

"If we can find a pure maiden to give him, we can attack him without knowing." Suddenly Yoshi's eyes fell on Kagome. The two travellers looked back at him in awe finally InuYasha snapped.

"You wanna use Kagome as Bait! There's no way-" Kagome swallowing her surprise nodded in agreement.

"I will play the game Yoshi, I can be bait if it will help your village survive this horrible creature."

"Kagome You can't be serious!"

"Inu Yasha the demon has to be stopped. What if our village was next?" Kagome snapped. "Just tell me what I can do to prepare and we can begin." Yoshi smiled feeling a weight lift from him cshoulders.

"This way, inside the shrine there is an old woman by the name of Maeko, she will help you to the hidden purity spring underground. There you will bathe in the waters and come out to our hill that looks over the ocean. There I will call to the dragon and we will catch him." Kagome nodded following the elder inside the shrine. As he said there was an old woman in prayer at the alter, when he touched her shoulder she looked up abruptly.

"Oh Yoshi-san I wasn't expecting you to the shrine so soon. Are these the villagers Kaede spoke of?" Maeko asked hopeful. Kagome bowed politely and Inuyasha just grunted. Yoshi waved his hand at them and replied.

"Yes they have come to aid us in this disaster. The miko Kagome has agreed to our plan of attack against this beast."

"Oh lovely, I shall take her to the spring to prepare." the old woman linked arms with Kagome and led her down the hallway. Inu Yasha wasn't far behind until Yoshi touched his shoulder.

"Please this way, I need you to help me call the great beast."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the springs, Kagome poured the water over her body. The white yukata she now wore clung to her body. 'This is really cold, almost as bad as Maeko's hand earlier.' She opened her eyes and saw Maeko waiting by the entrance of the cave. The spring was hidden beneath a stone garden behind the shrine. It was peaceful and secluded, the catch was it was located underground. Maeko's voice brought Kagome out of her current chain of thoughts.

"Are you ready dear?" Kagome nodded and started walking toward the ledge of the spring. Her feet were tingling from the cold water, almost as if they were numb She lifted her foot to take a step only to tumble down. 'That is odd, it's getting harder to move.' Her body movements began to get slower, she tried lifting her foot again, but this time she fell back, submerging her whole body into the spring. Quickly she sat up coughing out some of the spring waters. Maeko made no move to help her out of the spring, instead a small evil grin painted on her face. "Maeko please help me, I can't seem to get up." Kagome Lifted her hand but her arm fell, like a lead and crashed back underwater. She felt something hard brush her finger tips, but as she looked down she found not a rock, but a skull.

Her face changed from confusion to fear, she looked once again at Maeko seeing her eerie grin. The woman started toward Kagome in a slow pace. The wrinkled skin around her eyes started peeling away her clothes as well as the skin on her arms tearing and falling to the ground like an old snake skin. Large Sharp claws glistened bright under the callused skin on her hands. Kagome stared Fearfully at the ice blue scaled figure in front of her. 'Oh no, I need to call Inu Yasha...' She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out of mouth. Her vocal cords didn't work.

"There's no point in calling out." A sultry voice cooed. The Dragon demon swayed toward Kagome and cupped her chin. "You've been bathing in my saliva, as disgusting as it may sound, It carries paralyzing capabilities." The young priestess paled in disgust. "Soon you will fall asleep and your soul will be mine. I will inherit the strong abilities you once used to destroy that hanyou Naraku." The dragon nuzzled her cheek, now straddling her waist. Her lips crashed down onto Kagome's tongue pushing easily into her mouth and down her throat. Surely the demon intended to slow her heart. Kagome tried to move her body to will it from its cold sleep but nothing worked as she hoped. Slowly her eyes where closing, her mind foggy as sleep was taking her.

"Inu...Yasha, please come …..Fine me...'


End file.
